First Impressions
by WreckItRalphFan
Summary: Dr. Mike is new to Colorado Springs, when she meets a mysterious man in the general store she finds that he left her with a lasting first impression. Michaela's thoughts on her first meeting with Sully based off of S1E1. I may continue with more one-shots about Dr. Mike and Sully.


**WreckItRalphFan: So what happens when I get the opportunity to stay up late on the weekends? I begin watching Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman until the very small hours of the morning. Then, when I still can't sleep, the only logical and obvious answer is to begin writing fanfiction (about my mew favorite pairing, Dr. Mike and Sully) until 4:00 in the morning. I've literally become obsessed with this series, I just can't get enough!**

**I hope that you enjoy it!**

**First Impressions**

**Michaela/Dr. Mike (Season 1 episode 1, "pilot")**

The moment I first laid eyes on him was in theGeneral Store. He appeared to extremely strong, controlling, and tough. Yet there was a certain gentleness etched into his sharp features. He was dare I say, handsome; although I would never dreamed of voicing or even thinking such things at the moment.

I was already quite riled after just hours here in Colorado Springs. I already had insults thrown my way more than once, been accused of _not_ being a male doctor, fell face first into the mud, and had been downright humiliate in front of the locals. To make matters worse, these men wouldn't even allow me to post a simple notice requesting a room or board and a suitable place for me to set up my practice. I had just about had enough for one day.

It was then, in the middle of our dispute over my flyer, that they entered. A tall dark-skinned Indian, who I will not deny, was much more frightening up close. An attractive man whom, though he didn't resemble the other Indians that I had encountered, might as well have been one based on his attire and sun-tanned skin. Lastly, I noticed the animal that had traveled in with the two men, perhaps the largest dog that I had seen; I could only presume that it was a wolf. For anyone in my position this was certainly an intimidating image to behold.

I may have been frightened had the circumstances been different. However, I was currently in great distress over the manner in which these men at the general store were treating me. They had no right to reject my flyer simply because I was a female doctor. There were obviously dozens of flyers, advertisements, and bulletins that no longer served their purpose, my notice could easily take the place of any of them.

"Hey! Did you read the sign?" The ill-tempered man, Mr. Bray, barked at the odd-looking trio that had just walked in. He pointed in my general direction. I turned only to discover a plaque that read _"NO DOGS OR INDIANS." _

I was repulsed. I had originally not expected there to be so much discrimination in this small prairie town. I decided that now would be the perfect time for my '_I'll make room for my notice' _idea that I had been nursing in my head for the last few minutes.

I turned and pulled the offensive sign off the wall. "Ah, here is a sign that has seen its day, Mr. Bray." I said indignantly.

'_Now there is plenty of room for my notice' _I thought in a rather smug manner.

Mr. Bray came from behind the counter and walked up to me. It was obvious that he was not at all pleased with what I had done. I hugged the plaque to my chest and stared down the man in front of me. Within seconds the sign was pulled from my grasp and hung back on the wall.

I was tired from my long day and disgusted by the treatment that I had received. I was fully prepared to open my mouth and protest the unjustness of the situation.

_WHAP!_

I jumped back in fright as a tomahawk flew inches from my face, splaying the detestable sign in half. My heart sped up as the full realization of the event came to me. My head snapped from the tomahawk, now imbedded into the wall, to the man in the doorway. He was poised as if nothing had happened.

For the first time I looked at this man, actually looked at him. His features were soft and kind, yet there were lines etched into his face that showed sternness. His hair was long and somewhat wavy, at first glance it was his only feature that easily defined him from his Cheyenne friends. For a moment I got lost in his eyes, they drew me in. They were intense, but I could tell that they had seen grief and heartache.

I quickly woke myself from the trance that I had found myself slipping into. I turned to tack my flyer up on the board only to find myself inches away from this mysterious man. He yanked his tomahawk out of the wall and turned to face me. I found myself once again locked in his gaze, only to be pulled away quickly by Charlotte

"We best be going now." She yanked on my arm, forcibly making it clear that this dispute was nothing for a lady to be caught in. "Let us go now." She repeated, as if to enforce her previous statement.

I yanked my arm away long enough to run back and grab my medicine bag that I had left behind. I caught one more look at the mysterious man before once again scurrying out the door.

That man intrigued me. He was unlike anyone else I had ever met. He was especially different from any man I had seen in Boston.

Somehow, as I left running from the building and giggling with Charlotte, I knew that I would be seeing more of the intriguing man.

My father had once told me, "'You never get a second chance to make a first impression.' That is why, Michaela, your first impression must always be a good, lasting one."

The man that I had met there in the general store certainly left me with a lasting first impression.

**WreckItRalphFan: I may or may not decide to continue writing in this story. However, if I do decide to continue I would probably just be highlighting some of my favorite Dr. Mike/Sully moments. **

**Please Note: I wouldn't mind taking requests for future chapters, but I have only watched the first season of Dr. Quinn and I would greatly appreciate it if you would not review with any spoilers. :)**

**I know that this probably isn't some of my best writing, and it certainly isn't one of my more original ideas, but I hope that you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
